Metamarfosis
by Bird Paradise
Summary: Kemelut hidup tak menyurutkan langkah mungiolnya dalam menjejaki sesaknya kehidupan. Dia bertahan demi sang terkasih yang menjadi pelita jiwanya. Tak disangka tangan takdir menyapanya dengan hidup yang lebih berat. Mampukah ia bertahan?


Bisingnya pagi hari yang merangkak siang. Gaduh, bau asap masakan dari berbagai rumah yang berdesakan serta makian dan cacian saat ada seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan, sama sekali tak mengganggu tidurnya yang begitu nyenyak. Hidupnya bagaikan makhluk nocturnal mungkin -walaupun kurang tepat menggunakan kosakata tersebut sebagai penggambarannya. Lebih tepatnya, manusia yang melakukan banyak aktivitas dan baru selesai sekitar pukul satu dinihari. Setiap hari –hampir. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur lebih lama saat libur sekolah seperti hari ini. Andai saja tak terdengar suara teriakan menggema dari arah dapur rumahnya yang sempit. Ingin ia hiraukan saja teriakan menyebalkan ibunya. Ia sadar, lima menit kemudian ibunya pasti akan menerobos kamarnya dan sebelum itu terjadi, gadis itu berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri tidur nyenyaknya yang terasa sangat singkat.

.

.

.

**Metamarfosis punya Bird Paradise**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main character: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rate: T+**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, ide pasararan dll.**

**Don't Like don't Read**

**Don't Like don't Read**

**Don't Like don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

Mendengar langkah tergesa dari arah tangga kayu tak membuat wanita paruh baya itu menyurutkan amarah yang menghias wajah tegasnya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, pekerjaan rumah menumpuk! Tidak seharusnya kau enak-enakan tidur Gadis Malas!" bibir berlipstik merah itu terlihat mengumbar kemarahan yang menakutkan.

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya mampu menunduk. Ia hapal betul perangai ibunya.

"Selesaikan semuanya sebelum aku kembali." perempuan itu berbalik pergi tanpa perlu melihat anak gadisnya yang masih terlihat pucat sehabis bangun tidur.

"I-ibu mau kemana?" ujarnya lirih. Ini hari minggu. Dan biasanya anggota keluarga akan menghabiskan waktu berkumpul dirumah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar debaman pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk bersama untuk makan pagi.

Kalaupun ibunya dirumah, ayahnya entah kemana. Dan selalu berkebalikan. Gadis itu benar-benar heran terhadap orangtuanya. Ia jarang mendengar mereka bertengkar, bisa dikatakan tidak pernah.

Atau bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka acuh, tak mempedulikan urusan masing-masing. Ibunya juga lebih menyayangi adiknya dibanding dirinya. Dan ayahnya –terlihat- lebih menyayanginya. Tapi tidak juga, Ayahnya lebih adil, ia menyayangi kedua anak gadisnya.

"_Nee-chan_ … Ibu pergi kemana?" suara lembut gadis kecil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah! Yuki-chan … _ohayou?_" ujarnya lembut. Tak lupa kedua tangan putihnya mengelus surai cokelat adiknya.

"Ibu kemana Hinata-Nee?" tak mempedulikan sapaan kakaknya, gadis berusia delapan tahun itu kembali mengajukan pertanyannya.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak tahu, mungkin Ibu pergi belanja," seulas senyum cantik merekah dari bibir ranumnya, "sebaiknya Yuki-chan mandi dulu. _Nee-chan_ akan siapkan sarapan," hanya anggukan sebelum gadis itu berlalu.

Lagi, gadis bersurai gelap panjang itu hanya mampu mengela nafas. Ia tidak lagi terkejut, lebih dari limabelas tahun hidupnya ia habiskan bersama mereka, jadi ia sudah hapal perangai kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya yang pemarah dan ayahnya yang pemalas dan jarang pulang. Hinata tidak bisa membenci meraka, mungkin ia hanya sedikit lelah.

.

.

.

Flat yang mereka tempati hanyalah ruang huni kecil yang terasa begitu sesak dihuni oleh empat jiwa. Sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu lama gadis itu untuk membersihkan semua sudut rumahnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya dirumah, Hinata berinisiatif mengajak adiknya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Ini hari minggu, tidak ada salahnya ia mentraktir semangkuk es krim dahari yang cukup panas ini.

"_Nee-chan_, aku ingin es krim rasa cokelat, fanila, blueberry dan-"

"_Nee-chan_ hanya mengizinkan kau menghabiskan tiga rasa es krim," dengan cepat Hinata memotong ucapan sang adik.

Bukannya ia pelit atau tidak punya uang, ia punya cukup uang untuk membelikan adiknya sepulum macam es krim dari hasilnya bekerja paruh waktu. Ia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya dan ingin membelikan apa saja yang ia mau.

"_Nee-chan_ tidak ingin kau sakit hanya gara-gara es krim." Ya. Adiknya berbeda dari dirinya yang mempunyai fisik yang sehat dan kuat. Hinata hanya mampu mengulas senyum penyemangat bagi adiknya yang selalu menurutinya.

Mereka tetap bergandengan tangan dan berlari saat sebuah kedai berwarna biru cerah terlihat di depan mata.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu padamu." Asap tebal membumbung tinggi menemani percakapan mereka. Sang wanita berambut merah duduk angkuh di hadapannya.

"Tolong aku … kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan-"

"Ya … ya … kau adalah salah satu pekerja terbaikku. Dari seorang pelacur kelas tinggi sampai kau berubah profesi menjadi bartender mumpuni."

Bibir merahnya terlihat angkuh melihat wanita yang sudah belasan tahun menjadi penghuni klub malamnya.

"Aku mohon Terumi. Kau tahu, aku memerlukan uang itu untuk anakku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati hanya karena ia terlahir dari orang tua miskin sepertiku!" wanita itu sedikit berteriak.

Mungkin Terumi adalah bossnya, tapi sekarang ia sedang berbicara antar teman. Mengabaikan status diantara mereka.

" Guren … mungkin masih ada satu jalan yang dapat membuatmu mendapatkan banyak uang."

"Apa!"

Terumi membuang puntung rokoknya sebelum ia membenarkan duduknya dengan posisi serius.

"Kau punya anak gadis yang cantik pasti-"

"-Jangan pernah sekalipun kau melibatkan Hinata! Aku ingin dia dan Yukimaru mempunyai masa depan yang baik …" ada tangisan disetiap ucapannya, "… tidak seperti aku ataupun Asuma."

Wanita bergaun mini itu hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sentimental sahabat yang dikenalnya 'tidak punya perasaan ini'.

"Benar kata orang, sejalang-jalangnya seorang wanita, dia tidak akan menjerumuskan anaknya menjadi jalang sepertinya. Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti itu, ada pada hatimu yang selama ini terlihat bengis. Kau selalu berkata kasar pada Hinata, apa itu caramu menjauhkannya dari dunia hitam yang pernah kau jejaki?" seringaian itu lebar, namun tak mengandung ejekan.

"Dia ... Bagaimanapun, Hinata tetaplah anakku dan Asuma." Air mata itu kian menderas mengingat semua kilasan masa lalu.

Saat ia tak dapat menerima kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya, saat ia tak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang selayaknya ibu pada gadis itu, dan saat air mata dari manik mutiara itu meluber akibat perbuatannya. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia menyayangi kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

Setiap malam ia akan sibuk membantu ibunya bekerja di klub malam. Tentu saja, Hinata hanya akan berkutat di dapur. Ia masihlah gadis dibawah umur yang tidak diperbolehkan menjejakkan kakinya di ruangan pengap gemerlap yang begitu banyak terdapat jenis manusia mengumbar fantasi.

Salain itu, ibunya juga sangat melarang ia menampakan diri disana. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seoarang gadis yang akan mengundang lirikkan pria-pria hidung belang penyuka gadis muda sepertinya.

Sebenarnya ibunya tidak memperbolehkannya ikut bekerja di klub milik Mei Terumi –teman ibunya- akan tetapi ia memaksa, demi membantu financial keluarganya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin mencekik.

Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah, ia akan membantu paman Teuchi di kedai ramen sampai jam tujuh malam. Setelahnya, Hinata akan pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi adiknya.

Dan baru pukul Sembilan malam ia pergi ke klub malam yang berada di belakang flatnya. Hinata hanya perlu melewati gang sempit untuk masuk ke dalam bagian belakang klub tersebut.

"Hinata … antarkan _orange juice_ ini ke dalam," ujar seorang pelayan senior.

"Eh? T-tapi … aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam Watanabe-san …" Hinata berusaha menolak perintah itu.

Memang selama ini, tugasnya hanya mencuci piring ataupun mengeringkan gelas-gelas sebelum di bawa ke meja bartender.

"Ayolah … kali ini saja. Aku sedang sibuk. Ibumu tidak akan tahu, bar sedang sangat ramai, pasti ibumi sedang sibuk." Memang dasarnya Hinata adalah gadis baik yang tak mampu menolak permintaan orang lain, alhasil Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata berjalan mengendap. Sebenarnya itu tidak diperlukan mengingat ia tidak mengenakan seragam khusus pelayan. Dan juga tubuhnya yang mungil pasti akan tertutupi berpuluh-puluh manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Akan tetapi, Hinata tetaplah gadis polos penakut yang sangat menghindari amukan ibunya apabila ia ketahuan melanggar kesepakatan.

"P-permisi Nona … ini pesanan Anda," suaranya yang begitu kecil tentu saja tertelan bisingnya suara musik yang menggema. Klub malam ini adalah salah satu klub teramai di Konoha. Alhasil pengunjungnya dari berbagai kalangan. Dari kelas biasa sampai terutama mereka-mereka yang berkelas jetset.

Hinata terus menunduk, menghindari agar wajahnya tidak terlihat. Di ruang VVIP yang ia masuki ini hanya terdapat dua orang penghuni.

"Terimakasih, ini tipsnya," wanita yang Hinata lihat dari balik poni tebalnya bersurai pirang itu sedang merogoh tas mahalnya guna mencari uang kecil.

"T-tidak perlu Nona … S-saya hanya-"

Hinata merutuki dirinya yang mengangkat kepalanya sehingga ia dapat melihat pria setengah mabuk yang memandangnya tajam. Ia ketakutan sehingga tanpa sadar ia menggenggam beberapa lembar uang yang diangsurkan ketangannya.

"T-terimaksih banyak Nona …" ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan masalah uang tips. Yang Hinata perlukan saat ini hanya keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang dia bisa.

"Kasian sekali, sepertinya dia masih sangat kecil …" gumam wanita tersebut simpati. Sedangkan pria disampingnya terlihat acuh tak menghiraukan.

.

.

.

Setidaknya Hinata dapat menghela nafas lega karena aksinya barusan terhindar dari mata-mata nakal dan yang terpenting dari mata ibunya.

Dia hanyalah gadis polos yang tidak suka berburuk sangka. Padahal aksinya barusan sama sekali tidak luput dari mata-mata jeli predator keperawanan. Hinata mungkin tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia adalah gadis muda yang cantik dan anggun.

Dibalik kesederhanannya kecantikan itu memukau. Ia mempunyai fisik yang matang diusianya yang baru akan enambelas tahun Desember besok. Ditambah lagi rambut panjang indah tanpa polesan warna-warni ataupun model potongan aneh-aneh yang tidak banyak dimiliki gadis seusianya di kota besar dan modern ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang begitu monoton namun tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Menyiapkan makan pagi untuk keluarganya.

Walaupun biasanya hanya dia dan adiknya yang duduk di meja makan. Ibunya pasti masih tidur setelah semalaman bekerja dan ayahnya belum tentu ada dirumah. Namun berbeda dengan pagi ini, adaAyahnya yang sudah terlihat segar walapun jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Kapan Ayah pulang?" tanya Hinata disela kegiatannya menyiapkan makanan sederhana.

"Ayah pulang tadi malam saat kalian sudah tertidur," pria berjambang tebal itu mengacak rambut anak bungsunya sebelum duduk desebelahnya.

"Sudah sangat lama Tou-chan tidak pulang," Yukimaru seakan mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama Ayahnya tidak pulang.

"Maafkan Ayah, Ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tapi melihat kalian sehat dan terlihat gemuk, Ayah jadi senang," setelahnya terdengar kekehan pelan dari mulutnya dan sunggingan senyum dari kedua buah hatinya.

Sebagai seorang ayah mungkin Asuma memang tidak bisa memberikan banyak hal pada mereka. Ia bukanlah pria yang mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang bisa menghidupi anak dan istrinya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa kasian melihat Hinata bekerja siang malam demi mencukupi hidupnya. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya mampu berdoa dan memohon kepada Kami-sama untuk menjaga mereka.

Setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk ibunya dan berpamitan pada ayahnya, Hinata bergegas pergi ke sekolah bersama adiknya. Lokasi sekolah mereka yang berdekatan membuat kakak beradik tersebut selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama. Hinata tahu, sebisa mungkin, ia memberikan perhatiannya pada Yukimaru.

Bagamanapun adiknya selalu ditinggal sendirian ketika ia dan ibunya bekerja. Dalam kondisi sakit seharusnya Yukimaru mendapat banyak perhatian. Namun apa daya, mereka bekerja demi membeli obat yang harus dibeli setiap kali obat adiknya habis. Hinata bersukur sampai detik ini adiknya masih mampu hidup normal dan bersekolah.

Namun sampai kapan? Hinata sadar, cepat atau lambat Yukimaru harus mendapatkan perawatan optimal. Yang akan membuat adiknya menjauhi kegiatan sehari-harinya dan tentu saja uang banyak adalah sesuatu yang akan sangat dibutuhkan bagi kesembuhan adiknya.

Hinata bertekad sebelum masa itu datang, ia akan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak yang ia mampu.

.

.

.

Kepalanya berdentum menyakitkan saat Ia mencoba untuk duduk. Ia mengumpat saat rasa sakitnya tak kunjung memudar malah semakin menjadi. Perlahan, Ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan terseok ke kamar mandi guna mencari aspirin atau apapun itu yang dapat menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

Membasuh wajahnya dengan gusar sebelum Ia mengobrak-abrik sebuah lemari kecil untuk mencari sebutir obat sakit kepala. Setelahnya, Ia menelan obat tersebut tanpa repot-repot menenggak air.

Nafasnya terengah, Ia pandangi sosoknya yang begitu kacau dengan lingkaran di bawah matanya yang semakin menebal. Bertanda dirinya kurang istirahat. Benar, stress yang menumpuk mengakibatkan hidupnya kurang terkontrol akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaan, wanita, adalah hal-hal yang memicu hidupnya bertumpuk kebosanan.

Ia bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton. Mungkin berjuta manusia diluaran sana mengidamkan menjadi dirinya. Kaya, mapan dan terlihat sempurna. Namun percayalah, ia rela menukarkan hidupnya dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja namun berwarna.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya seakan menenggelamkannya pada kejenuhan hidup. Ia ingin lari dan menepi pada apa saja yang mampu menawarkannya kesejukan. Bukan kehidupan malam yang glamour, jeritan wanita, atau tatapan mendamba pelacur-pelacur yang memuakkan.

.

.

.

Dua sisi kehidupan yang saling bertolak belakang. Tak saling mengenal bahkan bersua. Namun percayalah ketika tangan takdir menyapa. Segalanya akan terasa dekat bahkan menjadi intim.

Mereka akan saling bekerja sama melengkapi segala robek masing-masing jiwa karena kehidupan. Saling melengkapi dalam getirnya hidup dan saling membimbing menuju kedewasaan yang lebih berarti.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pemberitahuan saja, saia adalah seoarng author pecinta Hinata. SasuHina adl slah satu pair terfav. Dengan gender cerita yang hampir sama. So jangan complain kalo cerita saia hanya itu2 saja dengan tema yang hampir sama. Karena tema seperti ini adalah kesukaan saia. Terimakasih …

Tanks for reading n ripiu ..

.

**.**

**Salam**

**-Bird**


End file.
